


Sata millisekuntia

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa synkistelyllä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Colin hämmästyi, palautui tähän maailmaan, ja hänen silmiensä hehku sammui.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Ron Weasley
Series: Raapalepuuroa [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Sata millisekuntia

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Kirjoitettu Pallalle pyynnöstä <3 Hän myös löysi silmänräpäyksessä silmänräpäyksen keston, joka on sata millisekuntia. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Se oli kuin kirkkaanpunaista, mutta ei aivan. Välissä oli muutama tummempi hius, ja sitten jälleen vaaleampia. Se oli kuin elävää tulta. Se liehui tuulessa ja poltti silmiä.

"Tuletko?" Ron kysyi kärsimättömänä ja kohensi otettaan sauvastaan.

Colin hämmästyi, palautui tähän maailmaan, tähän päivään, tähän tehtävään, ja hänen silmiensä hehku sammui.

"Joo."

He ryntäsivät sisään, valmiina tainnuttamaan, mutta Colin tunsi vain lämpimän selän omaansa vasten, räpäytti liian pitkään silmiään eikä ehtinyt huomata sohvan takana kyyristelevää hahmoa.

Violetti väläys vain, ja Colin kaatui haukkoen henkeään.

Ronin kirous vastasi, leimautti hänen hiuksensa niin _punaisiksi_ , jätti haamujäljet verkkokalvoille. Colin räpytteli silmiään, värjäsi lattiankin altaan punaiseksi.


End file.
